Little Nymphs
by PointZero
Summary: One-Shot. Seymour lets his thoughts wander from Yuna to her less then subtle guardian. Crappy summary I know and spoilers if you haven't beaten game. SeymourxTidus onesided.


It was not unlike the Guado leader to be found staring into the distance, a cruel smile playing on his lips. Recently he had been doing a lot of this. His mind was a mix of emotions and thoughts, all bound together in one way or another and today his thoughts were planted solely on the two little nymphs that seemed to be constantly getting away and the one that still continued to intrigue him.

At the beginning his plan seemed perfect, made easier by the weak will of his quarry. He wanted the summoner Yuna; with her by his side he would become Sin and he could finally free Spira. At the beginning he was unsure how to he was going to confront her, but lo and behold she came to him and brought her guardians with her. That was when he saw the boy, his golden locks shining in the late morning sun, his brilliant blue eyes staring him down defiantly. What had initially drawn him to the boy, was the child's lack of respect, his refusal to acknowledge him or the late Maester Mika. His head up to face the world, he was not going to be held down by anyone and at that moment Seymour wished desperately that he had been a summoner, for he would have gladly switched targets.

He portrayed this as his lustful eyes met the boys innocent blue ones. The boy looked unsure, confused at what he saw in them and the Guado wanted to laugh. He watched to boy out of the corner of his eye as he shifted his eager gaze to the young summoner, evoking an even stronger reaction from her. She understood the emotions fixed in his eyes, at least to a point and she lowered her head, embarrassed and confused. The boy guardians reaction changed immediately as he glared at the Maester. But why? Was he angry at him for causing the summoner such distress or maybe he didn't like that Seymour decided he then preferred the summoner over him? He smiled, he knew it was more then likely to be the former, but in his mind he gave himself the simple pleasure of ignorance and allowed himself to believe that the boy felt the same way he had and still did.

He had not thought he would see the boy so soon, if ever again (as being a guardian can be a dangerous job) but much to his delight he found himself watching the boy race through the water, ball in hand as he scored another goal for the Besaid Aurochs. With Guado eyes, he could see every muscle ripple on the boys body as he played, his silky tresses gliding along in the water that seemed to hold him perfectly. It was with mild annoyance that he was forced to leave the amorous spectacle, as preparation needed to be made final for the next act in his little play.

It was only ten minutes later that he was met with a familiar sight, though one that evoked mixed emotions. The boy fought along side the captain of the Besaid Aurochs, who was also one of her many guardians and a man in a long red coat. The were surrounded by fiends, the boy weaponless and his companions wearing thin. With Anima, he was quickly able to free them from the throes of battle and was thrilled when the boys shocked gaze turned from his Aeon to the Maester himself. He gave the older man the same confused look as before, uncertainty at his present savior reflected off his every move as he righted himself, but alas once more he was forced from his prize as duty called. When the stadium had been cleared of fiends, he glanced back down to see the threesome gone, most likely grouped back together with the others.

He met up with Yuna and her group sometime later as he prepared for Operation Mi'ihen. By now he had gained some clarification on her guardians, learning that some very interesting information about the boy. His name was Tidus (quite fitting) and he claimed to be from Zanarkand; of coarse all wrote this off as the mild delusions of one who had been exposed to Sins toxin, but still the Maester was intrigued. When he brought them out to Mushroom Rock Road, the boy- Tidus gave him a look that could only be called malice. Although he was unsure where this new attitude stemmed from, he found himself enthralled by it. It was then that all he wanted was to break the boy, to see him crumble, to cry and beg at his feet. When Sin came, they had all been separated though he was able to keep the summoner with him. He watched in horror as he saw the boy, running along the beach littered with bodies straight towards the retreating Sin and the creature lashed out once more.

Seymour was sure the child was dead, but still he searched the beach desperately looking for the golden hair and tanned body of the human he had so come to adore. Besides, if the boy was to lose his life, then it would be by his hands, and his alone. He had to stop himself from sighing in relief as they came across the boy, alive and for what ever reason, unhurt. He stayed long enough to see the boy regain consciousness before offering himself once more to the summoner and leaving. He found he quite enjoyed watching her stutter, confused and very unsure and he thought maybe, someday he might have them both. With this in mind, he found himself smiling all the way back to Guadosalam.

It was here that he met with the group once more, though they seemed to have grown in numbers once more, totaling her band at seven. Their new addition held nothing for him and like with the rest of them, she was discarded from his mind. Much to his delight, when he stepped out to greet them, he could clearly see how nervous Yuna appeared and the agitation of the boy. He wanted to comfort them, sooth their tired minds and put them at rest. But then he found he wanted to make it worse, watch them tremble and cry, make them beg. Torn between his options, he did neither and instead he carried out his plan exactly as intended. When he showed then the reconstructed sphere of Zanarkand, he allowed himself the briefest glimpse at Tidus, for if the boy were truly from Zanarkand then surely he would react. He had. He stared open mouthed at the city before him, allowing the cities name to escape from his soft lips. Indeed this proved to be more intriguing then he initially thought. The boy stared at the city, a look of sadness and despair showing on his beautiful face; Seymour almost stopped the sphere right then, but soon the city disappeared and was replaced by a single room. It was then that he proposed to Yuna, delighted at the look of surprise and...horror that appeared on her face.

He left them like that, Yuna shaking from the proposal and Tidus giving him a hard angry look, that increased in its intensity when Yuna told them of his proposal. As they left, Auron and Tidus last, he felt the over whelming need to wipe the hate filled glare off the boy face and replace it with something more to his liking. He did so by commenting on Sir Aurons unfortunate circumstance of being unsent, he was sure the boy must be unaware of this. It seemed he was as for just a moment, his face contorted in uncertainly and the hate in his eyes was replaced by fear. And Seymour would have loved to remain like that forever, but it would seem the older guardian had understood his intentions and he pulled the boy away.

And even now, standing here in the cold embrace of Macalania Temple, waiting for Yuna to finish in the chamber of the fayth he remembered the look of hopeless fear in those eyes and it made him burn in excitement. It was then that he wondered what else he could do to bring that look back and once more he found himself planning. Soon he would rid Spira of it pain, but until then he could have some fun with those who still remained. 


End file.
